Shannon's Pregnant
by Alanah963
Summary: My first story,really bad at summarys just give it a chance please?  If I owned lost I wouldnt be writting fanfics about it. would I?
1. Chapter 1

We had been on that island for three months when I started to think no-one was coming to resuce us. Boone already knew no-one was going to come. I was sitting on the beach tanning when I heard Claire come over "Can I sit here?" she asked. "Sure whatever." "I know." "know what" I snapped while talking a sip of water. "That your pregnant." I spat out my water. "And what would give you that idea?" I snapped at her again "Well I noticed you've been getting sick in the mornings and you've had way more mood swings. They're the first trimester symtoms." My mouth dropped open in horror "I'm not pregnant." I snapped once again and stormed off. I started to think who was the last I slept with. I gasped out loud, it was Boone. 'Oh God, Oh God, please don't let me be pregnant.' I walked back over to Claire "can we talk?" I almost begged her."S-sure." "Follow me." I walked about five minutes into the jungle before I broke down. "I don't know what to do." she came over and awkwardly gave me a hug " All you have to do is tell Sayid and the worst will be over." "Sayid?" I asked her confusidly "Why would I tell him?" Claire at this point looked very confused. "Isn't he the father?" "What? No, I haven't even slept with him yet." "Then who's the father?" "Boone, he's not really my brother hes my step-brother, Our parents got married when we were eight and ten." She looked shocked for a moment but the she relaxed again."It's okay, just tell him it''ll be okay." she whispered over and over again into my ear. I made up my mind that I was going to tell him tonight. I was sitting in my tent waiting for Boone to come back from the jungle with Locke. When I saw Kate run into Sawyer's tent looking for his alcohol 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok in this they didn't need to cut off his leg and he wasnt bleeding internally.

I heard Kate scream at Sawyer for his alcohol.'What does she need all that for?' I wondered I walked outside to ask her but before I could. "Oh Shannon there you are. Thank God theres been an accident, It's Boone" My heart skipped a beat."Where is he?" I managed to choke out. Sawyer and Kate were still filling up the bag with alcohol." The Caves." She said trying to stuff the alcohol into her bag. I ran through the forest,faster than I had ever seen before, I couldn't let him die. Tears ran down my cheeks at the thought of it. I mean I didn't even want kids and now there's a chance of me being a single parent not a hope I'm not letting him I reached the caves. The had the curtain from first class around were Jack and Sun were working on him doing god knows what. I slipped in and I looked at him covered in blood,his clothes torn and his hair matted. "W-what happened?" I choked out. "Locke said he fell from a cliff" Jack said not even looking up from sewing up a wound in his side. "N-no" Boone whispered "W-we found a beechcraft in the canopy I climbed up to see if there w-was anything useful in there,but I guess my weight must've made the plane tip cause the next thing I know I'm here." I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks heavier than before.I made a promise to myself 'after this I'm going to kill John Locke.' "Boone do you know what you blood type is?" I heard Sun ask him over and over again. "It's A negative." I whispered. "Shannon. Did you say A negative?" Sun asked me. "Yes" " Ok Shannon are you A negavtive?" Jack asked me. "I don't know my blood type,only Boone does." I whispered not taking my eyes off Boone. "Shan?" I thought I was hearing things untill he whispered it even louder. "Yes Boone?" "You still don't know your blood type?" He let out a throaty laugh "Your A negative Shan" I gave him a week smile with tears still running down my cheeks like the waterfall in the back of the cave. "Jack" I called out "Yeah Shannon" "I'm A negative" His face lit up like a child coming downstairs on christmas morning."Ok Shan,We're gonna have to take blood." The colour from my face drained, I hated giving blood but if it saved Boones life than I'd do anything. Sun placed a sea orchans spine in my arm and I flinched than she did the same to Boone. I watched my blood flow through the tube and into his arm. I could see the colour returning to his face already.I watched his eyelids flutter open, he looked around taking in his surrondings before he looked at me and gave me a smile. Sun came over and pulled the neddle out of my arm. I looked at her confused. "If you give him any more you'll get sick." I just nodded I was so happy he was alive. I lay my head down on his chest. "We'll give ye a moment alone." Sun said dragging Jack out of the tent with her. I looked up at Boone and I knew I had to tell him I was pregnant. "Boone" I whispered "Yeah" "I've somthing to tell you...I'm pregnant." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N darkjoan-Thank you so much for all your support with the reviews :D and your right Boone didn't deserve to die like that

"Your what?" I could hear the anger and shock in his voice. "You heard me." "I'm gonna kill him" "Who?" "Sayid...God Shan how could you?" Then I realized Boone thought the baby was Sayids "It's not Sayids...It's yours" I barley whispered the last part "W-what?" I knew he would hate me and never talk to me again but I just needed to tell him. I expected him to push me away and tell me he hates me but insted he did the opposite he pulled me closer and kissed my hair. "I love you Shan.." he barley whispered. "I love you too Boone." I whispered back to him. This surprised him. "Come on get up lets go for a walk and show everyone your alive" I said pulling him up with me. Once we reached the caves we found out Claire had her baby,a little boy, Aaron Charlie Littleton. Charlie was holding the baby with everyone gathered around him, I spotted Claire sitting near the edge of the forest so I went over to her. "Hey Claire, So I told Boone." I said as I sat down next to her. "You did how'd he take it?" "He's over the moon about it. Did it hurt having Aaron I mean?" "I suppose not a lot though." I looked over at Boone and he was holding Aaron with a huge smile on his face. "Shan come here." " I better go see what he wants k?" Claire just nodded and kept her eyes on Charlie. I walked over to Boone and looked at Aaron "He's gorgeous isn't he?" I said not taking my eyes off him. "Not as gorgeous as ours are gonna be. Can you believe it in what six months we're gonna have one of these?" "When should we start telling people?" I whispered. Boone shrugged and said"Whenever you want,Claire already knows doesn't she?" "Yeah she figured it ya no more going off into the woods with Locke.I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." he chuckled "Awh Shan didn't know you cared." "I'm gonna go tell people, oh ya and if you tell anyone dont forget to tell people we're not really brother and sister otherwise everyone will think incest." I walked up to Kate who was folding clothes "Hi Kate need a hand?" she looked at me like I had grown three heads. "ahhhh...sure" I sat down next to her and started folding some jeans "So whats going on with you and Jack?" I asked "Ohh ammmm... I don't really know to be honest. So what's going on with you and Boone?""Well you know we're not actually related our parents got married when we were eight and ten and hes been in love with me since I was like thirteen and I always thought I'd never feel the same way towards him but I figured it out in Australia and now I'm pregnant." I said with a huge smile. "OH MY GOD REALLY " She screamed "I'm so happy for you" "Thanks" I said giving her a hug and smiling. "Shan." I turned around to see Boone calling me "I'll talk to you later Kate." I said walking over to Boone "Bye Shan." she called out waving. I gave Boone a hug and kissed him on the cheek "Did you tell anyone?" I asked him "Yeah I told Jack,Charlie and Locke." "I'm going Love you" I said walking to our tent "Night Shan Love you too." I changed into my pjs and curled up on the 'bed'. I was just drifting off when I felt Boone curl up next to me "I love you." he whispered against my hair."I love you too." I was in the forest,when I heard crying, I followed the sound of it. I must have walked about a minute when I saw a gorgeous crib, I walked over and saw my new-born baby, I picked her up and she stopped crying. Then I heard footsteps,The Others, I looked around to try and see where they were coming from, but it seemed like they were coming from all round. Then they came out all at once and we were surrounded "Give us the child" one of them growled. "No" I screamed at them. All of a sudden,two of them had a hold of my arms and one of them took her,"NO" I screamed at them "Give her back to me" I could hear her crying. "Can I get rid of her?" I heard one of them ask. I heard a gun-shot and then "Shan? Shannon? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Boone looking of at me. "You were screaming in your sleep,Bad dream?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "Yeah Boone I'm back to sleep."I said trying to convince him. "Ok Shan, Night I love you." "I love you too Boone."

A/N That counts as my update for today seeing as its now 1:53 in the morning I might do another update tomorrow if I have who knows? :P So goodnight and I hope you liked this chapter :D If you love Boone You'll leave a review? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just watched Abandoned :( thats depressing. Oh ya I need baby names I dunno what names to use so leave me a review of what names you think I should have boy and girl names. Oh ya I had to skip forward a few months so shannon is now five and a half months pregnant.

I woke up this morning as I had evey morning for the past two months,aches and pains all over my body. I hated being pregnant,but only three and a half more months to thing me and Boone were most worried about wasnt clothes or diapers it was names. We had no clue what to call the baby, we'd gone through a few but no of them really stuck, and one of the worst things was the fact that we couldn't find out the sex till the baby was born. Boone and Charlie would go off into the jungle at morning and I somtimes wouldnt see them untill nightfall . "What are you and Charlie doing in the jungle all day?" I asked him on a rare occasion that he wasn't gone."Oh...That. Its nothing." He said and I knew he was lying but I just dropped it I wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. I went to bed that night and wondered if he remebered what tomorrow was,my birthday,I doubt he would though. I woke up early the next morning and Boone was out collecting fruit for our breakfast. I walked out of the tent to see Boone trying to do one hundred things at once."God Shan instead of standing there being useless why dont you actually do some work?" He snapped at me. I was shocked he hadn't spoken to me like that since the accident with Locke. I just walked off when I felt someone grab my arm and drag me into the jungle. I turned around to see it was Boone "Boone where are we going?" He just ignored me and kept dragging me "Boone?" "Shan shhh." We were on some path I didn't remember ever seeing before "Boone?" "Shannon shhh" "SURPRISE" As we rounded the corner everyone jumped out of trees and bushes."Happy Birthday Shan." Boone whispered in my ear. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "You did this?" I asked Boone. He just nodded. He handed me a small box,so I opened and it was my mothers necklace which I lost when we first came to the island "You found it" I whispered slighty shocked I spent ages looking for it when we crashed. "Yeah It was in Sawyers suitcase" He said with a laugh. Then before I knew it Locke came up to my gave me a hug and said"I have a present for you,well its not really for you its for the baby," "Aw John you shouldn't have." It was this huge cradle made out of a light coloured wood. I started tearing up agin "Its beautiful" I choked out. I got a load of presents for the baby like a blanket Claire had knitted me,A pair of booties Kate knitted and snowsuit off Sun. I got presents for me too like the insect repelent off Sawyer,my asthma inhallers off Jack and a pair of shoes off Sayid. It was just starting to get dark when we headed back to the beach. Boone had his arm around me pulling me closer to him "Thanks for a great birthday,I thought you forgot." I confessed. He laughed out loud "How could I forget Shan. I love you" "I love you too Boone.

A/N: I'd love to write more but I've got the flu and its 1 am so Nighty-oh and dont forget to leave boy and girl names in the reviews :) x 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have the names but your gonna have to wait and see what I've picked and weither its a boy or if its a girl. :) . I'm going to do this chapter from Boone POV

I woke up the next morning and Shannon was gone,I walked outside to see if she woke up early,but she wasn't there. "Kate,Have you seen Shannon?" I shouted over to her."No sorry, I haven't,maybe shes gone with Claire." I walked over to see Charlie holding Aaron and Claire fast asleep. "Charlie you seen Shan?" "No and I've been up since six with Aaron." "Oh God thanks anyway." I ran up to Locke "Locke can you help me find Shannon she's missing." Lockes face dropped "Yeah Let's go get guns off Jack." "Jack, We need guns,Shannons gone." He ran over and gave us two 9mms. "Good Luck." He wished us as we ran towards the jungle. "Theres two sets of footprints here and it shows that someone was dragged" We followed them for a few miles when Locke said "They split up here.""Well then we split up too "I ran off before he could object. I walked for a few miles before someone jumped me from behind, I flipped them off when I saw it was Ethan, "Stop following me or I will kill her." I knew he was bluffing so I pulled out my gun and shot him in the chest. I kept following the tracks when I saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes collecting wood, I pulled my gun out and aimed it at her." Who are you?" I demaned her. "My name is Alex." Then it clicked "take me to Shannon and I'll take you to your mother." This was Rousseau's daughter. "My mothers dead." She spat at me "No shes not I talked to her yesterday." This she beileved as her whole face lit up. "Ok but be quiet." We walked for a mile before we came to a hatch badly covered with leaves and branches. I helped her pull them off then opened the hatch, She took me to a nursey with Shannon fast asleep in the bed. "Shan?" "B-Boone?" "Yeah Shan come on." "No I'm giving Ethan the baby." I knew they had given her drugs I just wondered would they harm the baby. " I know Shan Ethan sent me to come and get you." "Oh ok." "Now Shannon we have to be really quite ok?" I whispered. She just nodded. I sen Shannon out of the hatch first,then Alex and then I climbed out.  
Shannon was stumbling all over the place and I knew they were gonna find us at this I picked her up and ran. I kept running untill I was out of breath. I recagnised this path, so I knew we were close, It took us another hour to get back, but when we got there I put Shannon into our tent and took Alex to Sayid who said he would go get Rousseau at first light. I heard Shannon calling me from the tent,so I went back there and she sat up looking dazed "Boone where am I?" "Shan your in our tent its okay." I said she lay back down and whispered "Night Boone I love you." "I love you too Shan I whispered blowing out the candles. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Shannons POV thanks for all the reviews guys :)Oh ya Shannon is 7 and a half months pregnant

I rolled over the next morning and tried to remember what happened when they took me but again I couldn't , I looked at Boone who was still asleep and remember the first time we met.  
Flashback "Shan,This is Sabrina and her son Boone. Be nice." My father said and whispered the last part so only I could hear. "Why don't ye kids go play in the playground?" Sabarina said and it was obvious she didn't like me. So I grabbed Boone's hand and pulled him towards the monkeybars. "Go on then" I said giving him a little shove towards them. He climbed across effortlessly. "Go on so I bet you you can't do it." Boone said to me. I climbed up and swung across the first three when I relised the next one was wet and slipped. I screamed knowing I was going to hit the ground any second now,but I didn't instead Boone caught me "Told you,you couldn't do it." He said laughing. That was one of the first times Boone saved me.  
Flashback I was eleven when I had my first asthma attack, Me and Boone where watching a scary movie when I couldnt breathe as I was gasping for air Boone carried me down stairs to my dad how drove us to the emergency roomh where they said I had asthma and gave me a perscreption for an inhaler, all the while Boone was holding my hand.  
At my Dads wake Flashback I was standing at my dads coffin when I heard someone from behind me say "Death Sucks doesn't it?" I turned round and there was Boone "Boone you're here." I ran and gave him a hug, I could feel Sabarinas eyes on me. "How did you get down here so fast?" I asked, "I bribed the girl at the counter, she put me on the first flight back." He said giving me one of those sexy half-smiles. "Come on lets go upstairs," I said pulling him up to my old room,I plonked down on the bed,while Boone grabbed two china cups and pulled a bottle out of his pocket, knowing him it was full of scotch, "It's scotch," He said as he poured us two cups. "Really Boone you're keeping scotch in your pocket," He just laughed "I bought it on the way home for the wake, I mean come on who doesn't serve booze at wake" I laughed this was typical Boone.  
I was thinking of all the times I'd hurt Boone and how he'd always forgive me, no matter what I did and now I was pregnant. I was lying on my back with my hands folded over my chest looking at the celling. I felt Boone tossing and turning as he always did whenever he was about to wake up. "Shan?" I heard him mumble. "Yeah Boone I'm here." I felt him curl into me and I said to him "Boone, I don't want you to panic ok?" He just nodded,not knowing what I was about to say. I took a deep breath "I'm in labour." 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In this chapter Shannon has the baby. :)

Boone of course being who he was panicked, "Oh my God, We have to get you to Jack," He was running around like a headless chicken, I have to admit it was pretty funny. "Come on Shan, we have to get to the caves," Boone said holdng the tent flap open for me. I walked out of the tent and started walking through the jungle, "Shan,slow down," called Boone. As another contraction hit, I doubled over in pain,thats when Boone released we were getting nowhere fast and carried me to the caves which were just around the corner,"Jack,Shannon's in labour." Boone called out into the cave, "Are you sure she's only seven and a half months pregnant." "Yes I'm sure Jack I'm the one in labour." I snapped. "Ok Boone just put her on the bed." I shivered,jesus these caves are freezing. "How far apart are the contractions?" Jack asked "I don't know every couple of minutes," "Okay just take it easy and Boone time how long it is before the next one comes along. I'll be back to check on ye in a few minutes." Boone had his eye on the watch the whole time Jack was gone while squeezing my hand. Then another one hit, I screamed out in pain and then Jack walked back and said "So Boone how long was that?" Boone looked down at his watch, "Am.. roughly two minutes and thirty seconds." Jack gave me a wide smile as I took my hand away from Boones and tied up my hair with the hair bobble on my wrist. "If it keeps up at this rate you'll have your baby in an hour or two." I looked over at Boone and he had the same look on his face when I told him I was pregnant. All of a sudden another another contraction hit and I squeezed Boones hand so hard I swear I heard somthing break. They stopped and Claire walked in "Hi Claire." "Hi Shan, How you feeling?" "Useless." Her laugh sounded like bells. All of a sudden another one hit and Jack said "Time to start pushing." I froze and then it was over, I heard a loud wail,"Congratulations Guys, ye have a baby boy." The tears were flowing completly free down my cheecks like the water-fall in the back of the cave,I saw some fall down Boones cheecks aswell. They handed me my baby boy, his hair was the colour of golden sand, his eyes a big bright blue, My lips and nose and Boones cheeckbones. He was going to be a heartbreaker. All of a sudden a name poped into my head, "Boone Can we call him Seth?" I whispered. Boone just nodded still astonished by the fact that he had a son. "Seth Charlie Carlyle" , I was drifting off curled into Boone when I felt a contraction, "Jack, why do I feel another contraction?" I called out to Jack who was washing his hands. "Am. Not sure lets take a look. I knew it Shannon you're having twins." "W-what?" "Yeah twins definatly twins." said Sun who came in out of nowhere. Oh dear God, I have to go through that again,"Shannon come on push." and just like that it was over."Congratulations guys you've a baby girl." I was crying and Boone had tears in his eyes. "Emma,Emma Claire Carlyle." I whispered "It's perfect" I heard Boone whisper. Emma was exactly half of me and Boone, She had my blonde hair, Boones big blue eyes, my lips,Boones cheeckbones, my pale skin and Boones nose all in all. She was perfect. "C-can I hold her?" I choked out through the sobs. "Course lets just get her cleaned up first,Claire could you give me a hand." I watched them clean my baby and wrap her up in a pink baby blanket, then she was handed over to me. I cuddled her into my chest and pushed over on the bed a bit so Boone could get on and have a look at our daughter, I reached out a finger to rub her little fingers when she grabbed a hold of it tightly and wouldnt let go. "Some grip on her." I said to Boone who know had one tear running down his face."Seth Charlie Carlyle and Emma Claire Carlyle." Boone whispered. I looked down at my two babies and then up at Jack "Can we leave now?" I asked I wanted to get them home. "Sure but if theres any problems come back ok?" I just nodded and got up holding Seth. "Come on Boone I want to get them to bed." Boone got up very slowly and I then noticed why Emma had fallen asleep. We made our way back to the beach, Claire was infront of us with a flash light to make sure nothing happened. When we reached the beach everyone was around waiting for us, we were barley on the sand before we were crouded by people awing and asking us did we know we were having twins. I passed Seth off to Claire and told her to keep an eye on him,Emma and Boone "Boone don't let anyone hold Emma I need to talk to John." Boone just nodded talking to Charlie. I spotted John sitting on the beach looking out into the ocean and I made a beeline for him. "Hi John" I said as I sat down. "So I hear you had twins?" he asked "Yeah Emma and Seth they're...perfect." "I suppose you need another crib?" He asked with a chuckle. I nodded "Yeah if its no trouble." " I heard two hours ago Its in your tent right now." I gave him a hug smile "Thank you so much John." I said giving him a hug. I turned around to see Hurley holding Emma, I was going to kill Boone. "I'm so sorry John I have to go Hurleys holding Emma, I don't trust him and I'm gonna kill Boone." He just laughed and said "Go on your fine." I walked over to Hurley "Sorry Hurley I have to give her a feed and then put her down." "Thats fine dude." "Boone you Seth tent now." I carried Emma into our tent and gave her a bottle. Boone walked in holding Seth "Give him hes bottle there would you" I said nodding towards the bottle on the shelf. He grabbed it and started to feed Seth "Why did Hurley have Emma?" His face dropped "Oh shit Hurley had Emma, I gave her to Micheal cause youknow I figured hes already had a kid but he must've given her to Hurley. Oh My God." He was panicing and Seth was getting agitated. "Boone its fine." I said giving him a smile. I looked down and saw Emma fast asleep. I carried her over to her cradle, kissed her on the forehead before I tucked her in "Night Emma, I love you." I saw Boone do the same to Seth, then we swapped over where I gave Seth a kiss on the forehead and whipered "Night Seth I love you." I then lay down in 'bed' and curled up with Boone "Night Boone I love you." I whispered into his back. "I love you too Shan." I then drifted off to sleep thinking about our family. 


	8. ending

ok everyone that was the last chapter I hope you enjoyed it :) xxx 


End file.
